


(Un)Spoken

by Danilla



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danilla/pseuds/Danilla
Summary: Five times Agni told Sebastian he loved him and one time Sebastian did it.
Relationships: Agni/Sebastian Michaelis
Comments: 19
Kudos: 63





	(Un)Spoken

The first time Agni told him, it came as a surprise to both of them.

They had been up until late night cleaning the remains of an unexpected meeting that occurred in the mansion. Sebastian had insisted he could finish it alone, but conceded after some of Agni's objections. They worked well together, after all, an almost choreography around the kitchen.

As usual, they had a small conversation between them and, as usual, they were touching way too much for it to be just casual. Hands brushing; Agni's hand on Sebastian's lower back every time he passed through; Sebastian's body against Agni's back when he needed to reach something in front of the taller one; the merely act of standing too close to each other.

Sebastian thought it was a fun game. They didn't talk about it, as an unspoken rule, but it was there. And he had full interest in knowing where these touches would take Agni.

Finishing up, they walked to the area their rooms was placed, Sebastian with a polite smile already placed on his face.

"Thank you for your help, Mr. Agni." Sebastian said in a too practiced way.

"It's no problem, I love you." Agni said back.

Both of them froze, two pairs of arched eyebrows matching each other for entire seconds.

Agni was the first one to recover, filling the air quickly with ramblings of how late it was and disappearing into his room.

Sebastian's sense took a little longer to come back, after moments of facing the empty. First, Agni was the first ever to call him his friend. Now, Agni was trying to surpass his own mark by being the first to say such a foolishness to him.

"Love" was an extraordinary, peculiar, and strong human feeling. Undoubtedly, not invented to suit a demon.

It didn't matter what Agni could think he felt when he didn't know enough of the truth.

Sebastian got inside his bedroom to lie awake like every night, except, this time, he had lots of intrusive thoughts.

_______

  
The second time it occurred, it was a more conscious act.

Prince Soma had insisted on taking the Lord Phantomhive on horse riding, because he suddenly had so much interest in learning it. The Phantomhive didn't seem happy at that, but he ended up accepting it after a few weeks of pleading.

It had been a busy morning, both Sebastian and Agni on the babysitting duty of not letting the prince get hurt. By the time it was close to the afternoon, Prince Soma was no better at it, but insisted on going alone in the company of the Lord Phantomhive.

Agni had tears almost comically leaving his eyes, bringing his hands to his chest tightly and whispering words in admiration of how brave the prince was. Sebastian thought it was funny how a man so fearless, intelligent, powerful and beautiful like Agni could drop so many compliments on someone like the prince. "Love", he supposed.

The thought made him revisit that night, where Agni broke him in three words. As an extended part of their unspoken rule about their touching habit, they didn't address Agni's words after that.

"The Young Master is a good teacher, your prince will be fine." Sebastian commented with a smirk, gently putting his hands on Agni's cheeks and wiping some of the tears with his thumbs.

Agni leaned on the touch smiling, tears ceasing to fall. They'd had done it more than a couple times before, seeing how often Agni would break in tears. He was too emotional for things that weren't worth it.

"I know." He placed a hand over one of Sebastian's. "I'm not worried, I'm proud." Agni grabbed his hand and brought it to his lips, planting a kiss on his palm over the gloves and holding it there for a moment.

Sebastian's smirk faltered, his entire human form trying to concentrate on the feeling on his hand alone.

"Thank you for caring about me. I love you." Agni gave his palm another kiss, before pulling away and inviting Sebastian to help him properly set the picnic lunch.

Sebastian once again was lost in thoughts, missing most of Agni's rants about this one time his prince tried to teach him how to ride an elephant. He didn't like the turn his thoughts were taking, but he was incapable of stopping most of them.

By the time Prince Soma and his Young Master returned, he already had himself pulled together in a perfect shape.

_______

  
The third time, Sebastian felt annoyed.

It occurred in one of the Lord Phantomhive's business trip nearby the London townhouse. They didn't visit often, and when they did, he had to handle his Young Master feeling upset for being far from home — even if it was his property. Not that the boy would ever admit it.

"Preparing sweets in the evening?" Agni asked resting his chin on the top of his head and arms going loosely around his waist, Sebastian could feel the smile in his voice.

There was a word for that that escaped his mind that moment. Sebastian resisted the urge to lean back, nodding and keeping mixing the mass.

"The Young Master is in a difficult mood. It'll make it better." He added simply.

"You are, too, I think. I mean, in a bad mood." Agni said, teasingly.

Sebastian stoped his movements, searching in their interaction something that made Agni feel that. It was true that, recently, every time he thought about the other butler, he felt something foreign he was more than happy to ignore. However, he made sure to keep everything under control, made sure he was still professional; one hell of a butler.

He turned around on the other's arms, facing him and giving him one of his practiced smiles.

Domestic: that was the word he was looking for. He hated it.

"Apologies if I caused you that impression, Mr. Agni. I assure you everything is fine."

Agni looked at him empathetically and Sebastian didn't dare let himself wonder what the other saw to give him that look.

"It's okay if you're tired. It was a long trip, after all."

I'm never tired, he wanted to say. 

"I appreciate your concern." He decided instead, checking his pocket watch, politely undoing Agni's embrace around him.

He resumed his preparations for the Young Master.

"I'm sorry if I did something wrong, Mr. Sebastian." Agni said, giving a step back. "I hope I didn't insult you in any way. I... I love you."

There it was again. 

Sebastian felt his expression fall, eyebrows in a frow. Not only Agni had assumed he wronged him, he also felt the need to reassure his so called love for him.

"You have no reason to love me. It would be appreciated if you ceased saying that, Mr. Agni." He said harshly, but, like always, in a polite tone.

"I have many reasons." Agni said quickly, almost as if he couldn't stop himself from letting the words out.

Sebastian let himself ignore it.

He could feel Agni's presence on the kitchen still — rearranging something he was sure there was no need to do so — but his joyful and vibrant energy had been put down.

Sebastian didn't dare look directly at him, he knew better than that.

_______

  
The fourth time Sebastian thought would never come.

They'd had returned to their professional interaction: no more than essential conversation, strictly polite smiles, not a single touch.

Sebastian thought it was a shame that their several touches led them to it, but it was almost humorous to realize he expected differently from someone like Agni. Of course Agni had a heart made of pure gold and wouldn't be satisfied with less than showering his object of affection with declarations of love.

Too bad he wasn't interested in any of these, he told himself.

It had been an agitated night in the Phantomhive mansion, Prince Soma alongside Lady Elizabeth and Lady Sullivan had been planning a visit and a so called "game night" for weeks now, and they finally managed to get the Lord Phantomhive in a way he couldn't refuse any further.

It certainly was fun to watch his Young Master doing so many faces: from disapproval of something one of them said to trying to hold back a grin of satisfaction when winning on the game.

All of the butlers — and maid — had the mere task of watching over them and, occasionally, bringing something from the kitchen.

Agni, Sebastian noticed, was the only one in the room not smiling.

It wasn't a new information that Agni had been acting distantly. He noticed it before, and repeated to himself he couldn't do anything to prevent humans from getting emotionally hurt, even if a part of him provided him with the information that with this human, specifically, he could.

He always smiled to himself when his thoughts carried him to this sad observation: a demon thinking of the best way to make a human feel better wasn't exactly natural.

When every one of the children was set to sleep in their respective rooms — even if Prince Soma tried to argue he should share the room with the Earl —, Sebastian started feeling a pair of eyes following him around.

Agni was being of no help on cleaning all that mess, stuck in a place with his arms bracing himself.

As a fact, Sebastian didn't need breathing, but, in that specific moment, he felt like there was no air available on the room.

He excused himself to the other servants and, against his better judgements, went on Agni's direction, touching his elbow gently and pulling him carefully to a more private place.

"Are you feeling well, Mr. Agni?" Sebastian asked, not knowing for sure what to hope for.

Sebastian saw the exact moment Agni's eyes flooded with tears.

Agni was crying, and that shouldn't affect Sebastian as much as it did. He was present for the man's tears many times before: he was hugged with his wet face before; he cleaned salty tears of his cheeks before. And, somehow, he was overwhelmed with a bad feeling he was afraid to look too much into.

Almost as if it was a memorized gesture, Sebastian put his hands on Agni's cheeks, thumbs running circles.

(On a distant thought, Sebastian was relieved he could touch Agni again.)

"I am so sorry for being so selfish, Mr. Sebastian." Agni said in shaken voice. When Sebastian offered no sign of answering, he continued. "I ruined our friendship for some selfish desire."

Desire, he had said? Sebastian smirked to that. That was a known place, he could deal with that.

Until, of course, Agni threw him off of balance again.

"I love you, and I miss you, my friend."

Sebastian crushed his lips against Agni's before he could realise it.

He told himself it was a way to make Agni stop saying nonsenses about love, but, once again, he had a part of himself unmasking him and yelling it was because he didn't want Agni back in his life as a friend.

Agni grabbed him by the back of his head, pressing back strongly and, somehow, gently.

It wasn't a proper kiss, they both knew it. But they were close to each other, they were touching, and they were more than friends, and that was enough for now.

When they drifted apart, Sebastian gave each of Agni's cheeks a kiss, feeling the salt of the tears on his lips.

"We need to help the others on the cleaning, Mr. Agni." Sebastian hated how soft his voice was.

Agni nodded, quickly wiping the rest of his face on his sleeves and giving him the first bright smile he had seen from the man in weeks.

_______

  
The fifth time Agni told him, Sebastian just accepted it.

Touching returned to them after that, way less subtly than before. Their unspoken rule from before becoming unnecessary and almost inexistent.

Their time alone was made almost exclusively for touching each other or, in Agni's case, saying the most beautiful things to him.

Sebastian reluctantly started accepting the soft compliments and sweet words aimed at him, even if he knew it was all a gift from Agni's ignorance.

More often than not when the prince came to visit his Young Master, Agni would sleep in his room, lying face to face, holding Sebastian's hands in his.

Which was their case in that moment. Sebastian listened attentively to a story Agni was telling about the time his goddess Kali showed him the right path.

"I'm sorry for always filling your ears with stories." Agni said sleepily, smiling and kissing the back of Sebastian's gloved hand.

"You have a beautiful voice." Sebastian answered, feeling defeated enough to use one of the many soft compliments Agni had gave him.

"You're too kind, Sebastian." Agni's smile not leaving his face for a second. "I love you."

Sebastian just squeezed his hand back in a, what he hoped, reassuring and affective way.

He watched Agni's conscience drift to sleep.

Like every other night he had Agni sleep on his side, he spent the entire night memorizing every bit of his face.

_______

  
The first time Sebastian told Agni, they were both more than a little shaken.

They were in the middle of a fight outside an empty Phantomhive Mansion. Outnumbered with being only the two of them against more than forty men, but, naturally, they had far too much advantage.

Defeating them was easy. Sebastian knew by a matter of fact that either of them could have done it alone. So, he gave Agni enough space for him to do most of the work, watching fascinated the way his body moved and crushed anyone who dared go against him.

By the end of the fight, Sebastian had lost any words he thought about saying.

Agni walked in his direction. He had blood of one of those men running down the side of his face, bandages tinted red but still tightly holding his right arm, he was gasping slightly for breath and had worried eyes directed at Sebastian.

Sebastian felt himself smile largely, enough to sharp fangs to show up, he was sure. He wanted to touch him badly, so he did. He dug his hands on Agni's waist, earning a little hold of breath, before he cold go back to softly pant.

Every part of him wanted to devour Agni whole in that moment.

"Sebastian," Agni started out of breath, sounding a little too much like a pleading. "Your... your eyes are glowing." Agni brought his hands to his face, bloody hands. Sebastian squeezed his waist tighter, claws beneath gloves.

"Is that so?" Amused smile impossibly wide.

He licked a trail on Agni's face and felt the other man shiver. He pulled Agni to a kiss, a proper one, feeling Agni's hands going to his shoulder for balance. It tasted, non surprisingly, like blood. He bit Agni's lips — hearing a little moan in return—, enough to draw more blood into the kiss and felt intoxicated.

"Sebastian," Agni whispered when they drifted apart.

"I love you." Sebastian said with a regretful tone, drinking from Agni's mix of surprised, confused and hopeful expression towards him.

His human form was a mess, and not really human by now: he could see shadows dancing around him, some strands of hair dissolving mid air.

Distantly, he thought that it was nice while it lasted. Agni would now retreat and every moment they'd spent together would become a memorable place for him to revisit on his mind. Still, he was unable to stop himself from start kissing Agni's neck, unable to stop hearing Agni small moans every time he bit him, unable to let go of his waist that, undoubtedly, would be bruised by tomorrow.

Agni didn't answer it, but also didn't pull back. That was enough for him, but he didn't dare go on any further than the kisses.

He finally felt Agni's hand touch his hair curiously, almost as if testing the shadows. He closed his eyes, stopping any motion and waited with his face buried on the crook of his neck.

"You are magnificent, Sebastian." He felt Agni adjust him into a hug. "I love you, too."

It felt too much like another one of their unspoken rules.

Sebastian held him as strongly as he knew he could without hurting Agni.

He hated it.

He hated all these human emotions and human weaknesses. Still, he thinks he never felt more relieved than he felt that moment, being held by this human.

"You have no reason to do so, Agni." He repeated the words he said a while back.

He heard Agni giggle lightly.

"I have many reasons."

**Author's Note:**

> OOC characters? In my fanfiction?? It's more likely than you think! sorry sksjd
> 
> If anyone actually read it, thank you!


End file.
